Lost memories
by Lieflik
Summary: This story's main focus is on Yuki and Luka as they try to regain their lost relationship yaoi and it takes place a few years after the anime stops,but the war between the duras and the Giou Clan is still on. Yuki and the others have moved back to the twilight mansion in order to gain force 'til the next attack. With Luka still on his side Yuki will try to regain his lost memories
1. Prolog

Title: Lost memories

**Summary:** This story's main focus is on Yuki and Luka as they try to regain their lost relationship yaoi and it takes place a few years after the anime stops, but the war between the duras and the Giou Clan is still on. Yuki and the others have moved back to the twilight mansion in order to gain force 'til the next attack. With Luka still on his side Yuki will try to regain his lost memories

**Warnings:** Rated M for upcoming violence and sexscenes (yaoi/boyslove)

**Notes:** This is a story that I've grown attached to and I love the pairing Yuki-Luka. Of course none of the characters are mine and the story's based on the anime.

I'm trying to upload every week, so stay in touch : )/Lieflik

* * *

**Prolog**

"Yuki" Luka called and studied the boy in front of him with painful eyes. He desired the boy, needed him, craved him. How in the world was he going to express his feelings towards the naive youth? Slowly he leant forward and allowed himself drown in Yuki's wonderful smell. He always looked so carefree when he slept, like he'd never gotten a taste of pain. "Yuki" he moaned and buried himself in the boy's neck, giving him light kisses in order to not wake the sleeping beauty. He felt the pressure in his pants grew, his breath developed to quick panting as his desire evolved. "I love you" he groined and moved his other hand towards Yuki's pale torso under the pajama top. Then suddenly Yuki chuckled which made Luka throw himself backward in horror. The still slumbering boy yawned as he turned in the bed, having a weird smirk glued on his face. Luka sighed in relief as he once again sat beside the bed to guard, not letting anyone or anything come between him and his beloved, his master. "Yuki" he said as the pain was seeping through and made his heart drown in misery.


	2. Chapter 1 I'm by myself and myself alone

Title: Lost memories

I'm back, with a whole new chapter! Enjoy :)/Lieflik

* * *

**Chapter one: I'm by myself and myself alone.**

"Luka, is everything alright?" Yuki asked for the third time that morning and for the third time Luka answered with a steady nod. "You know that you can tell…" "I'm fine, stop worrying" Yuki studied Lukas lying face. He hated when Luka acted that way, it always made him feel so uncomfortable.

Why has Luka became so unpresent lately? He barely looked at him a now days. A million thoughts ran through Yuki's mind then suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Yuki-chan! Are you awake?!"

"I'm coming!" Yuki answered the hysterical woman. Behind the door Toko and Tsukumo were waiting, fully dressed and one bag in each hand.

"Aah Toko-chan, Tsukumo-kun are you leaving already?" "Yes, we came up here to say goodbye" "Oh". Yuki smiled at Tsukumo who stood in the background. "Have a safe trip" "Of course" Tsukumo smiled back.

"Aah I will miss you Yuki-chan" Toko said and gave him a long lasting hug as she smirked at the other person in the room.

When they left Yuki closed the door and watched Luka as he stood in his lean-back pose in the corner of the room. His hair was as usual covering half of his beautiful face and his mouth was half open as he breathes deeply. It was painful to study his face like that, especially when he looked like he was about to break. "

Yuki" The orange haired boy jolted as the dark voice spoke. "You should eat." "Yeah" Yuki answered and looked down the floor.

Yuki slowly stepped down each step of the stair as he studied the paintings on the wall. It didn't matter that he had lived here a few years now, he couldn't stop admiring the mansion. "How long am I going to live here anyway" he thought highly and turned around to face Luka's wondering gaze.

Yuki sighed when Luka tilted his head and broke the eye contact. "If I am that bothersome, why do you keep following me?" Yuki thought as he as he kept on walking the last steps and opened the door to be welcomed by the delicious smell of new baked bread.

He doesn't remember how or when it started, suddenly the relationship between him and Luka were all changed. They never used to be all lovey dovey, but never as separated as they were now either. It was a year ago since Luka reviled their past feelings towards each other, their past life.

Yuki couldn't describe how incredible pitiful he felt for Luka, when he reborn Luka had expected to get his lover back, but instead he got some guy who doesn't even remember his name. It was painful for both of them, when neither of them knew if their relationship was something to fight for or if it was better if they let it fade until only memories remained. If it meant that death again would bring a more suitable one for Luka Yuki would have done so, in exchange that it would be by Luka's hands to set him free.

"Shuusei you could at least try to eat something, you're not a kid anymore" Hotsuma passionate complained at the dinner table when Shuusei as usually skipped his meal. It felt empty when Toko and Tsukumo weren't present, in some way the room seemed lot bigger. Yuki kept listening at Hotsuma's twattle as he slowly ate his bread and hoped that this evening wouldn't be as painful like the other night.

The rest of the day went on slowly as Yuki searched company with the family left in the mansion in order to avoid being alone with Luka. But as the sun went down the moon took over, forcing Yuki to bed.

While in the bedroom the atmosphere was really bad. Yuki sat on the bed as he watched Luka stand in the corner like ordinary. He looked so lonely there he stood, observed every moved Yuki made with his grey mysterious eyes. "Luka" Yuki whispered. "Something's wrong?" He looked down at the floor before he took a deep breath and said. "Are you sure" "Of what?" "Of this" Yuki looked up and met Luka's eyes. "Is this really what you want?" Luka sighed "Certainly yes, you are Yuki, I will not betray you" Yuki lied down in the bed.

"Luka, even though you desire my soul… is me being in this form making you sick?"

Luka jolted. "What are you…?" "Will you be able to face me the same way as you did before?" Yuki felt Luka hesitating which made his heart ache. "Don't answer now, give a thought to it and come back when you have made up your mind, I will not force you to stay with me" He turned his back to Luka in order to hide the small tears which had made it through his eyelids. "Yuki…" "Leave!" A silent pause before Luka sighed. "Very well" he spoke and left the crying youth.

That night Luka sat in his own room that has been given to him, staring into the wall. Yuki's words echoed in his head. He wanted to rip himself in half, how could he be so unbelievable foolish to just walked of like that? He then stood up and went to the desktop and picked up the picture he had placed there. It was a picture of Yuki when he was standing beside the massive sakura.

Luka remember the day that the photo were taken, it was a few days before he told him about their previous relationship. Living was easy back then, now a day Luka barely dared to touch Yuki when he was conscious, he feared that he would feel uncomfortable or even disgust. He sat down and studied the photo closely. Why did Yuki think that looks or form actually matters, he was still Yuki what so ever and who would complain of that body of his.

As he watched the photo and he felt his mouth watered as his desire grew until it got almost unbearable. He let his hand wander down his pants, squeezing his groin as the space fast disappeared. "Ah, Yuki" he softly moaned as he started to touch himself. His hand moved up and down his shaft, slowly caressing its head. He studied the photo of the cute boy and felt the urge to keep going. His chest started to lift faster as he started to pant. He thought of Yuki as he stroke himself. How his body moves, of his beautiful gaze and his gorgeous smile.

He held the picture closer as he started to pump his organ faster. He wanted to hold the boy, touch him, and let him feel the same lust as he did. He wanted to slowly touch his torso, lick and suck the most sensitive parts of his, gradually savor every inch of his body until he loses every little sense of control. "Ah Yuki" He groaned as he made one last stroke and came hard on the floor. After that came panting and Luka once again held up the photo of the very beautiful youth.

"Of course I want you Yuki, isn't that obvious" He felt his mouth changed into a smile. "It doesn't matter if you'll never get your previous memories back, I love you just as you are." Luka wiped of a lonely tear that had search its way to his cheek. Then suddenly he knew exactly what he was going to do...

after he had cleaned up the mess he had made on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 Before the last beat

Title: Lost memories

Hey guys, I'm honored that some people actually enjoy reading it, so I'm here with a new chapter :) enjoy!/Lieflik

* * *

**  
Chapter Two: Before the last beat**

When Yuki waked at first he couldn't open his eyes, the pain from yesterday were still captured in his body, screaming to be set free. Slowly he started to move the limb body of his, checking if it were steady enough to bear him. When he was assured he sat up, letting his feet touch the cold floor, gathering power. As he rose to fast the dizziness made him hit the floor and no one was there to catch him.

Small tears started to curl down his cheeks as Yuki sobbed. He felt crushed. Weak. Abandoned. Carefully he once again stood up, stable this time. He made his way to the mirror and stared back at his broken self. His eyes were swollen after all tears, his skin was pale after all the pain. He looked at his trembling mouth and shut it. He was not going to give in, he couldn't. "Luka will come back" he tried to calm himself. "He'll have to" he turned and stared through the window "He can't leave without giving my heart back."

He gradually began to walk to the kitchen there everyone would gather for breakfast. Before he walked in the door, he took some deep breaths, made sure the invisible mask was on in order to hide the pain. The others mustn't know about Luka. He didn't want to awake negative feelings, nor make them pity him.

When he made it through the door he met a surprised cook. "Oh, Yuki-sama! You're already awake? The breakfast won't be served 'till… at least one hour more. So you can leave." Yuki studied the brown haired man and made a quick decision. He shook his head and said. "I'll help you, Katsumi" "No, absolutely not, Yuki-sama. I work here you see and…" "Oh look at that bread" Yuki interrupted and made his way to the oven.

"Yuki…" "I'll clean this" Yuki said and headed to the dishes. "By the way, umh you've been up quite a while. Am I right?" "Yes?" Yuki stared down at the dishes. "…You don't happen to have seen Luka?" Katsumi studied Yuki with critic eyes as he spoke. "No I haven't. He may just have gone out for a while, that isn't unusually, right?" "Yeah…" Don't worry, I'm sure that…" "Oh my, check out that dusty window." Yuki once again interrupted with a laugh. "Best I do something about it"

This has always been Yuki's way to block out anything that bothered him, to keep himself busy enough so he didn't had time to think about it. Then he put on a mask in front of others to hide his feelings from them. Yuki made his way to the big hall in order to clean the windows as he thought highly "Can anything even go worse"

Then suddenly you could hear a scream from the kitchen. A hair rising scream, screamed from the top of lungs. Yuki ran as fast as he could to the source of the scream and stopped in shock. Blood. The floor was covered in blood and Katsumi was lying down in the center of it.

"Katsumi" Yuki whispered before he was shoved aside of a much stressed Takashiro. He ran to the unconscious man and checked his pulse. "What's going on?" Hotsuma and Shusei came from behind, also because of the noise.

"He's still alive, he must accidentally had slip and fallen on the knife, close to the heart. Bring doctor!" In the middle of all movement Yuki stood as petrified, still staring at the bleeding man. "Yuki come over here! You'll have to heal him"

With unsteady step Yuki made his way to Takashiro and sat on the blood, carefully lifting over the limb body's head in his knee as he started the healing process. It felt frightening to do it without Luka. He was scared of the pain it would give him but he pulled it together and kept going. As he came longer in the process he could feel the knife pushed through his skin and then a hard thrust right between his ribs. He couldn't hold in the scream that came after. The pain was unbearably and he had to tilt himself to the wall in order to not fall.

The following moments went in slow-motion. Doctor came running in with Hostuma and Shusei, they helped each other to lift and move the unlucky cook, and then everyone except Shusei disappeared. "Are you okay?" Yuki made a fake smile and nod. "I'm glad I could help" Shusei studied him with sad eyes "Can you stand?" "Yes" Yuki smiled as he with shaky legs stood and looked at his bloody clothes. "I think I'll just go and change"… "Where is Luka?" Yuki felt his mask crumbling as he kept smiling. "I'll be back soon" he said and walked, feeling Shusei's eyes burned on his back.

When he was done changing he walked to the hall and surprisingly the whole family sat on the black couches. "What are you...?" "Sit down Yuki" Takashiro said with a steady voice. "What is this about?" Yuki asked and looked around. "Yuki, sit" Yuki then sat on the absolute end of the sofa, prepared to flee. "Where is Luka?"

The question hit him as a fist and he felt the mask crack. "So you don't know?" Yuki looked down the ground as answer. "That was what I feared" Takashiro sighed. "Have you no idea why…" "That son of a b*tch!" Hotsuma stood up, furious. "When he comes back I'll kill him!" Hotsuma kept on shouting when suddenly Yuki cleared his throat and all eyes turned at him. "I don't think he will be coming back."

Another crack from his mask, and everything went quiet. "What are you saying Yuki?" Shusei asked "Of course he'll come back." The rest agreed with a nod. "He's probably taking care of something…" "LISTEN TO ME" Yuki rose as he screamed. Crack. "Yuki…"

"He won't return, he's gone okay?!" CRACK! Then Yuki fled, feeling all sense of control leave his body. He had to get out, now. Then suddenly two strong arms caged him and he was stuck. "NO" He yelled, he couldn't let them see him like this. He tried to fight through the grip but it was pointless. He felt his mask broke and all feelings came seeping through. And he fell apart. He screamed, fought, tried to run. "Let me go" he started to cry. He struggled as he started to see stars and slowly, painfully he went to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3 Don't lose yourself

Title: Lost memories

* * *

**Chapter three: Don't lose yoursel**f

It was morning and Yuki walked through green grass and flowers. The sun felt nice on his pale skin and for the first time of his life, he felt free. Laughing he started to run. He let his feet dance on the soft ground as he began to spin. Around and around he went, faster and faster until he threw himself on the ground, delighted that he to be alive.

But then suddenly he fell, through the flowers and landed in a sea consisting of a weird fluid. Like quicksand it dragged him down, not letting him escape. He screamed as he slowly sank, desperately trying to grab something that would keep him above the surface. It didn't matter how hard he struggled, the fluid were too thick. He tried to keep his head over the liquid but it was hopeless. Then suddenly he saw a dark figure. It was standing with his back turned against him, floating upon the fluid. "HELP!" Yuki shouted. "Help me…"

Then it turned around and Yuki jolted of shock. It was Luka. "LUKA!" Yuki screamed. "HELP!" Instead Luka smirked and watched while he was dying. "LUK…!" Yuki tried to once again but accidentally swallowed a mouth full of the liquid. Coughing, he tried to clear his lungs but he was too weak. "Luka" Then Luka opened his mouth for the first time and said. "You know Yuki, it's not what you're swallowing, it's what swallowing you."

"What?!" Yuki wanted to shriek but failed. At that point he realized that he was doomed. He felt the pain carve out all feelings in his heart. "Luka" he cried "LUKA" he started to hyperventilate, feeling the hopelessness took over. "Save me". Yuki cried out his pain, wanted it to leave him, begged it to leave him. Little did he know that he was the one who was leaving. Then he gave up. He stopped struggle and relaxed, granted the darkness permission to take him. As he felt life abound him he watched Lukas grin. Powerless he drowned right before his lovers eyes.

Yuki waked with a jolt, blindly he tried to get up on his feet but something held him down. "No" Yuki cried. "NO!" He desperately tried to creep through the grip but as usual he didn't have a chance. "Save me!" He screamed. "LUKA!" he felt tears spread over his cheeks as he struggled. "Luka" Then he suddenly felt a hand caress his body, started to softly wipe off his tears. "Luka?" he whispered. As an answer the hand gently shut his mouth and then rested on his cheek.

"Calm down, Yuki" He felt his body relax. "Just like that, now let those eyes of yours be shut and I will bring you back to sleep" He rejected by once again trying to sit up but the strong arms held him in a safe grip. "No, I said sleep" "Luka, please don't let me fall, not this time" "Yuki…" He felt unconsciousness was near and his thoughts started to fade. "Whatever you do Yuki, don't lose yourself" Was the last thing he heard before he went to a deep slumber.

"What are we going to do with him?" Doctor asked and stared at the man who was still holding the small boy. "I don't know" Takashiro sighed and studied the limb body. "I don't know." "Should we bring Tsukumo back, he may be able to find him?" "No, if it was his wish to leave we have to permit it. We can't force him to stay." Takashiro never broke eye contact with Yuki's broken face and felt sorry for the boy.

He knew his pain, Takashiro himself had also lost someone he truly loved. How was Yuki going to keep on living without Luka, his love, his life? Wasn't his physical pain enough? Couldn't they spare him? Couldn't Luka spare him? It was foolish of him to leave when Yuki needed him the most. Luka is the only one that truly understands him. "Yuki" Takashiro once again sighed and laid the limb body under the cover. "When he awakens, tell him where I'm located and if he's in the condition let him come." Doctor then gave him an odd look before he nodded.

In the state Yuki was in, time didn't exist. He was stuck in a universe between life and nothingness, floating in the middle of them. Here, pain and misery didn't exist. Yuki never wanted to wake up, he refused to face these demons of his. His demons carried all of his negative feeling, such as hate and selfishness. He hated suffering, he hated Reiga, he hated his feeling for Luka. But most of all, he hated himself. He would never be able to forgive himself for all the suffering he had caused.

He was scared, weak and useless. In here he was safe. In here he was nothing, no one needed him and no one hated him. He didn't have to pull himself together and hide behind his mask in order to keep his suffering to himself. "How is he?" he could distinguish. What was that? More voices came through his bubble and he started to sink and down he went, closer to consciousness. His feelings and memories began to return as he landed on the bed, clearly awake.

"Yuki?!" It was Hotsuma. "Hey, Hotsuma! Take it easy he just woke up!" "Take it easy? You're the one who got to tone it down!" "Hotsuma!" This time it was Shusei who spoke, he's the only one who can make Hotsuma behave. "Yuki?" Yuki then looked around and spotted Katsumi at front. "Katsumi" he tried to speak but only a dry noise came out of his mouth. "Here, drink this" Katsumi smiled and gave him a glass of water.

After a few sips Yuki tried again and succeed. "Katsumi, how are you feeling?" But he only got a chuckle as an answer. "Don't worry about me, I'm not the one who'd been unconscious for two days" "Two days…" Then suddenly someone cleared its throat and his eyes met Doctors, who was standing in the corner of the room. "Takashiro is waiting, his probably in his office. I would suggest you to go and meet him" "But not before you got a huge breakfast, you must be starving!" Then the chef looked at the younger youth and said. "Thank you for saving me" Yuki opened his mouth in disapproval but got interrupted by Hotsuma who was eager to tell him about a new game he had bought.

When Yuki stood in front of the door he couldn't help to feel nervous. Maybe he should come back a bit later? "Come in Yuki" A tiresome voice ordered him and Yuki did as he was told. Behind the door Takashiro was sitting at the desktop, tilted over a mountain of papers. "You wanted me?" "Yes sit down." Then Yuki slowly sat down in front of the adult. Takashiro took of his glasses and studied him with piercing eyes.

"So…" "So?" Yuki asked. "What's the story?" "Story…?" "About Luka, why did he leave?" "I don't…" "Come on Yuki, don't lie to me" Yuki sighed and looked out the window as he carefully started to tell him what happened. "I can't force him to stay with me, so if he wants to start living on his own his allowed to." "Yuki…" "Even if he had stayed with me I want him to have his own life instead of living for me" Yuki sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Takashiro then went over to Yuki and gave him a long hug. "I'm sorry" Neither of them could keep away the tears and their grip got harder as they embraced each other. "At least you have us" Takashiro smiled trough the tears. "Yes" Yuki smiled as well "And I may work things out with Luka, I mean he has to come back to pack his things" Then suddenly Takashiro went stiff. "What's…?" Then Yuki understood. "Let go of me" "No, Yuki" "Let me see!" Takashiro then let go of the poor boy and watched as he rushed out the door and into another.

When Yuki got loose he ran directly into Luka's room. And went stunned of what he saw, it was empty. He then rushed to the wardrobe and threw it open, same there. He looked around and made his way to the desktop and started to search it through but it was meaningless. It was clearly that the owner of this room had moved, with no intention of coming back. Then suddenly he saw a picture on the window sill, he slowly picked it up and went cold of what he saw. It was a picture of him. Yuki started to cry uncontrollable as he held the picture. This was Luka's answer, this what he wanted. Sobbing, Yuki left the room, leaving the lonely picture on the sill.

That day was one of the slowest days in Yuki's life. The sorrow had dug deep into his body, leaving Yuki speechless. He made an early night after the dinner but couldn't sleep. For hours he lied in his bed and stared up on the roof, listened to the storm outside. The rain poured down as the wind seemed to want to drag the trees with it. But it didn't bothered Yuki, nothing more could ever do that.

Then somehow he must have fallen asleep because suddenly Yuki awakened as he heard loud voices from below. What was happening? Hastily Yuki rose and made his way down the stairs and kept going towards the hall. The voices went louder as closer he got. Then he could hear Hotsuma scream. "Go away, it's was way better when you were gone!" "What's going on?!" Yuki shouted as he came in to the great hall, but went stiff when he saw what everyone what shouting at. A tall broad-shouldered man stood beside the front door, soaked of the storm outside. His wet dark hair was slicked against his forehead and his grey piercings eyes were turned towards Yuki. It was Luka.

Like petrified, Yuki stared at older man, unable to move. "Yuki" the well-known voice spoke, caressing Yuki's ears. Not long after the shouting once again began, but like deaf, Yuki couldn't hear a thing. All that existed right now was Luka, as if his eyes hypnotize him. "Come with me" He once again spoke and the room went quiet. "Like hell he will!" Hotsuma screamed in agony. "He never…" "Hotsuma, shut up!" It was Shusei. "Let Luka explain". With a growl Hotsuma sat silently on the couch. "I've been planning to bring Yuki to the hill" Silence. Then Hotsuma rose. "Who the f*ck do you think you are?! You can't just come here and expect…" "Hotsuma, easy" Takashiro spoke. "This is Yuki's decision and his alone, stop trying to make it for him."

Every eye then met Yuki, who was still standing on the same spot. "I… Where…? Or what…?" "You'll see" Then Luka held out his hand. "Please Yuki" Then Yuki shyly went over to Luka and took his hand. Silently they walked, hand in hand out through the door, welcomed by the pouring rain. Luka stayed by the car, gently helped Yuki in before himself sat down, started the car and left the mansion.


	5. Chapter 4 We found love

Title: Lost memories

I'm so sorry! D': I know it has taken like forever but my school tried to kill me with all these homework, God! It ridiculous! Anyways I wrote this now in the middle of the night, just for you guys : ) And I'm warning for the first (real) sexual scene. I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter four: We found love**

The rain pattered on the car as Luka drove. Yuki lied pressed against the window and observed the storm outside. The silence was unbearable, but Yuki swallowed his questions. He wanted to confront Luka, force him to tell why he left him, explain the damage he had done and finally get an apology… But deep down Yuki knew that he was already forgiven. Lukas scent covered the space of the car and Yuki deeply inhaled. He couldn't help to feel safe with Luka on his side, like nothing in the world would ever hurt him again. But the gap between them were too far, Yuki sought after Lukas warmth and strength, felt like curling up on Lukas lap and drown in his arms. Yuki tilted his head so he could study Lukas face. Despite his wet hair he looked beautiful, so beautiful it hurt.

Suddenly Lukas eyes found his and Yuki's heart jolted. "It's quite a bit left, you should get some sleep" Speechless Yuki stared back at him, remembering the covered passion in his eyes. A weird lust took form deep inside of his body as he watched his love, his life. He started to regain those hidden feelings that have been trapped inside his body for so long. He knew him. "Yuk…" Luka got interrupted as a pair of lips met his. Lukas lips were still separated as Yuki pulled back and kept staring into his dazzled eyes. "Yu…" "I love you" Luka was stunned. "I may not remember you from before, but my feelings… they, or I feel them, but Luka please…" Suddenly Luka threw himself over the smaller boy, attacking his lips with his own, let his hands tilt the inexperienced boy's head in order to gain more entrance. After a few seconds the kiss began to get more passionate and the both bodies of the males started to respond. Unwillingly, Luka pulled back and grabbed the steering wheel. Once again he met his lover's eyes. "Not now, I'll have to show you something."

The rest of the way went slow, especially when the pair had to use every bit of self-control in order to stay away from each other. Yuki, in other hand couldn't help to feel embarrassed over his actions, he had never experienced such passion before, not even once. Even though Yuki's body screamed of excitement he couldn't help the tiredness that shut his eyes and forced him to deep slumber.

When he once again opened his eyes he wasn't in Luka's car as before. Slowly he sat up, still shocked by the view. The ground underneath him was firm and the wind shouted at him, unwilling welcoming him home. He began to look around and spotted a cross, he was in a graveyard. Unbalanced, he made his way up and looked down at his feet. They were bare and bloody, but they didn't hurt. He stared to walk towards the cross and wasn't surprised when he spotted another one. He has been here before. Without a hesitation he began to follow the crosses slowly getting deeper into the graveyard.

Suddenly he could see a girl lying on the top of a hill. He started to run, not caring about the scratches his feet gained. He slipped a few times but kept going until he came to the top. He went directly to the girl and was shocked of what he saw. Her long orange hair was curled against her body as she breathes deeply. Yuki sat down in order to study her face and just as he thought. It was him. Slowly he let his hands caress her dusty cheeks as he watched her. Her expression was peacefully but he could still feel her covered pain. As he brushed aside a lonely hair on her face she opened her wide eyes and stared directly at Yuki.

Silently they studied each other, both waiting for the other to speak. "You…" The girl smiled. "You…" Yuki returned her smile. "Where am I?" "You're nowhere" "What do you mean?" He studied the orange haired girl with startled eyes. "You're deep inside your soul, your body is in deep sleep." "Then who are you? What is this? What…" Yuki got interrupted by a finger that crossed his lips, telling him to be quiet. "I'm your past memories, everything is maintained in me. This place you know very well, right?" The girl removed her finger to his temple and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Try to remember, just breathe deeply and close your eyes. Feel it" Yuki did as he was told and it was simple, very simple. How could he forget? "We died here." Yuki opened his eyes and looked around. "Yes…" A sad nod left the female before she once again opened her mouth. "To regain your lost memories you'll have to return here, but not today." "Wait!" Yuki shouted as his view started to fade. "Where will I find you?" "Only you know that, I will always be waiting" Another smile left her face as she spoke. "And I know someone else who is also waiting" Then suddenly everything went white and with a scream Yuki fell into nothingness.

"Yuki! YUKI!" Yuki woke with a jolt as he stared into Luka's worried face. "Yuki, how are you?" Yuki sat up and stroke his hair from the face. "I'm okay, just a dream" He smiled when he saw Luka's still not convinced face. "Really" "Fine" Luka looked backwards before he took Yuki's hands and said. "We're here" Slowly the pair made its way from the car and out to the wild. Yuki inhaled, he knew this place. "Oh, it's really dark. Follow me so… Yuki?" Yuki began to walk upwards the path he had walked so many times. Even though he barely saw a thing, he could separate the powerful sakuras from the dark. Then he saw it, the little cottage on the top of the hill, just as before it stood there, patiently waiting on its owners. Yuki turned around and smiled at Luka "We're home."

Inside the cottage Yuki decided to look around while Luka lightened the fireplace. It was quite small but cozy, but he liked that. There were two rooms, one room with a built-in kitchen and living room and one bedroom with two beds. As Yuki kept admiring the house Luka watched him, he felt like it was now or never. "Yuki…" He turned around and met Lukas eyes. Before Yuki even utter a word Lukas lips were pressed against his and Yuki's hands found Luka's neck and held him closely. Softly Luka pulled him closer and let the boy get used to the new feelings that rushed throw his body. Then Luka gently lifted the boy and carried him to the bedroom.

Yuki feel on the bed and Luka landed on top, their lips never broke apart and they started to breathe deeply. Suddenly Yuki could feel Lukas tongue pressed through his lips, asking for permission to enter. Then Yuki opened his mouth and felt Luka's tongue began to explore the inside of Yuki's mouth, slowly caress Yuki's own. Small moans started to leave his mouth as the kiss became more passionate. Then suddenly Yuki felt something hard pressed against his crotch. "Luka, what are you…?" "Yuki" Luka moaned in his ear, making him shudder. Then Luka started to stir against him, which made Yuki trembling of lust. It was a weird feeling, like he wanted Luka to touch him. As Luka started to get fastened paste, his lips made its way to Yuki's neck, carefully nibble and licking the sensitive area. Luka listened to Yuki's moan and couldn't help to do let out a heavy grunt himself. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad. He pushed Yuki harder against the madras as both of their arousals pressed against each other. "Wait, Luka" Yuki whimpered. "We can't" He's voice was not convincing at all and Luka answered by licking the saliva from Yuki's chin. "I need you, please" Then Luka began to once again grind against Yuki's crotch "Oh. Ah." Yuki lost control over his mouth and had no intention to gain it back. "Ah… Luka. Faster" Yuki felt embarrass over his order but forgot it as fast as Luka thrust against him. Yuki moaned and watched Luka's eyes which were filled with lust. Fast pants started to leave their mouths as their hands started to touch each other. Yuki had never experienced this feeling before, his heart was pumping so fast and he had trouble to breathe. But god, it felt so good. Luka began to thrust harder and harder, feeling all sense of control leaving his body. "Yuki" His mouth fell open as he started to reach his limit. "LUKA!" Yuki screamed as he reached his. A few more thrust and Luka cried out "I love you" as he also came.

They lied still for a few minutes before Luka gently kissed his lips and rolled of him. They began to breath calmer as tiredness came upon. Side by side, hand in hand they closed their eyes and fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 From me to you

Chapter 5 From me to you

I'm so sorry I'm always this late with every chapter, but I hope that you don't mind. I'm very thankful for your comments : ) So here you go, take care!  
_

That night Luka didn't sleep for long, the happiness of Yuki on his side was too great. He studied the younger boy's face with teary eyes, it was hard for him to realize that his lover had come back to him. Slowly he caresses the sleeping beauty's cheek, looking at his closed eyes and felt his deep breathes. Then he tilted himself forward, in order to rest his forehead against Yuki's. "Yuki…" "Hmm?" Luka jolted as he heard the unexpected voice and stared into two sleepy eyes. "Good morning" Yuki smiled against the older man as he stretched out his stiff arms. Somehow neither of them felt embarrassed of what happened the night before, the atmosphere was different indeed, but in a good way. Yuki met Luka's piercing eyes and saw a glimpse of pureness, like he had been reborn under the night. Suddenly a rumble broke the silence, making the older man smirk as he suggested for breakfast.

While in the larger room, Yuki watched as Luka searched for food in the pantry. In the background he could hear the sound of the fireplace and rustling from the inner kitchen. Then Luka gave him a fine bit of a loaf with some cheese on it before he sat beside him. "Go ahead, eat" Yuki softly took a bite of the bread and enjoyed the taste. "It's delicious" He looked at Luka. "Where did you get it?" Luka studied Yuki with piercing eyes. "I baked it" "What?" Yuki was shocked "When?" "Before I brought you here"

Luka sighed "You still haven't figured out why I left yet, haven't you?" Yuki slowly shook his head, he was speechless. "This place… I haven't been here since the last time we visited and you loved this cottage. It was a gift from Takashiro to us, or you more likely." Luka smiled as he remembered. "This place was a mess when I came back, there was no way you could be able to arrive with me. If your past self had seen how bad I've taken care of our house, you would have flipped out!" Luka met Yuki's eyes. "I couldn't bring you here because even if you don't remember it's still the same. You are Yuki, my Yuki. For me it wouldn't matter if you reborn as a soul, bodyless, I would still love you. I wanted you to remember this, just as it supposed to be" Luka carefully touched his beloved's chin, like he was made of glass. Yuki was touched. He really felt like an idiot, while Luka had been working for his sake Yuki himself had been mental and made his family's life a misery. Slowly, Yuki stretched his neck and let his lips touch Luka's. He felt Luka stiffened of surprise, but relaxed as the kiss got more intense. Before lust took over, Luka pulled away and stoke his lover's hair. "Come, let me show you something"

"Can I look know?" Yuki asked impatience. "No, way a few steps more" Hand in hand the pair walked as the wind tousled their hair. Suddenly Luka stopped and turned to the younger boy. "We're here! Now look" Yuki slowly opened his eyes and went speechless of what he saw. A green world took form right before his eyes. The nature was stunning and the flowers were delicate. He froze. Like petrified he remembered. This place… he has been here before, but not in real life but in his dream! Speechless he tried to figure out what to do.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Suddenly Yuki threw of his shoes and started to run, just as before he felt the exploding happiness of freedom rushing through his body, making him laugh louder and began to spin. The world rotated before his eyes as his feet patted the green field. Exhausted he lied down, staring upon the sky and thought "If this is life don't ever take it from me". Suddenly a shadow blocked his sun and Yuki smiled. "Lie down next to me" Slowly Luka moved, stiffly he also lied down and stretched out his solid arms.

"It's beautiful" Yuki signed as he let the sun caress his body. He jerked as he suddenly heard a chuckle, puzzled he turned and found an amused Luka. "Oh Yuki" he smiled and wiped of a lonely tear on his cheek. "You bring liveliness to me" Yuki was still very amazed, not only because of his words but his sudden bomb of emotion too. "Luka…" "Yuki" He interrupted and met Yuki's wondering gaze. "I value you more than life itself. I hope you know that I'm forever yours and yours to keep." Yuki felt a sudden sting of pain scratched his soul as his ears received Lukas words. "No" Yuki sighed before he spoke "I do truly love you, Luka. But that doesn't mean I own you. I don't want to…" Luka stared at him with dazzled eyes.

"I don't want to be your master, I just want you to love me" He took Luka's hand and squeezed it "You're not an object Luka, you have your own life. Just let me be a part of it." Luka smiled. "But, Yuki… the best thing about me is you" Yuki couldn't help himself to glare at the stubborn man, but stopped when he saw the playfulness in his eyes. "Stupid…" Yuki smiled and rested his head on Luka's chest. It was hopeless, he had fallen for the dark and very mysterious man, and wondered if he will ever hit the ground.

Suddenly two solid arms lifted him upon the older man and made him stare into his grey eyes. Luka softly grabbed Yuki's hair as he pressed his lips against his and couldn't help himself to let his tongue wander into Yuki's mouth. Well inside a battle between their tongues began as they pushed one another. Yuki moaned when Luka's hand touched his torso, slowly making its way to the very sensitive nipples. "Ah, Luka?!" Yuki shrieked but got interrupted by Luka's lustful mouth.

Suddenly Luka pushed himself on the top of the orange haired boy and met his confused gaze. Before Yuki uttered a word, Luka took of both of their shirts before he sank his head and began to nibble on the light pink nipple. "Ah" Yuki moaned under the pressure and tried to think with his foggy mind how to get back at Luka with his sudden actions. Curious, he pressed his hand against Luka's crotch and got a groan as an answer. With shaky hands Yuki tried to unzip the zipper but got interrupted by a pair of larger hands. "You don't have to" Luka moaned as he began to kiss the sensible neck. "But I want to" Yuki tried, but Luka didn't listen. Slowly with light kisses he made his way from the neck, down his stomach and stopped right before Yuki's crotch. He felt Yuki tremble under him as he started to take of his pants, leaving him completely naked. He studied Yuki's arousal with lustful eyes, he wanted to savoir him, taste his salty drops and suck him dry. Without a second thought, he sank his head and took it in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 6 hunted

Chapter 6. Hunted

I'm back! Late as always, but without any further discussion I'm going to upload this and I am very pleased that you're still reading this. :) take care!  
_

"Ah!" Yuki's mouth opened as Luka's tongue caressed his arousal. His mind became completely blank as Luka licked him with passionate eyes. Luka lifted his head and kept on by stroking him with his hand. "Are you feeling good?" Luka asked as he studied the younger boy. "Ah, yes" "He touched Luka's arm. "Don't stop" Yuki felt embarrassed over his pledging voice. "Of course" Luka hid his secretly proudness of making Yuki this vulnerable.

Then he grabbed Yuki's thighs as he took him down his throat. "Ah, Luka wait. No" Yuki let his hand stroke his lover's hair, not sure how to react to the sudden hormones which came rushing through his body. Luka could hear, even from his position, Yuki's heart beating. He wanted this so bad. Yuki couldn't help himself to groin as he began to thrust his hips in the same pace as Luka's hot mouth. Then Luka laid his solid arm over the pale torso, in order to keep the virgin from choking him.

Luka took his time, slowly savior his most sensitive part of his body, lustful swallowing his salty pree cum, making the orange haired boy shudders of pleasure. Luka mouth started to move faster as he felt that Yuki wouldn't last for long. Yuki's fingers ran through the black curls while his toes curled and he lost control over his mouth as he made one last thrust into his lover's mouth before he came.

"Ah, I'm sorry! That in your mouth…!" Yuki stared at Luka when he suddenly swallowed his ejaculate. "Luka…" He just smiled and stretched forward in order to press his lips against his young love. "We should go home" "No!" Yuki glared at the black haired man. "I will touch you now" Yuki reached his hands against Luka's groin, but got rejected by two larger ones. "Enough is enough, why rush? We'll have lots of time to do this" Luka softly kissed Yuki's forehead, before he helped the boy to find his clothes.

While at home, Yuki had found a perfect spot to plant some seeds. It was right beside the house and Luka had borrowed him a pair of gloves and a shovel in order to help him plant. Yuki sat crouched, let his experienced finger caress the soft ground, Luka stood a few meters away, watched every step he took. But something was wrong, the way Luka acted just screamed suspicious and Yuki just waited for an explanation. "Yuki…" Here we go, Yuki thought as he turned around to meet Luka's gaze.

"Yes?" Luka gave him a serious look "I'll have to leave, but just for an hour or two. I've some business to take care of" His words didn't shock Yuki, he actually felt comfortable by letting Luka leave. He knew that he was coming back. "Of course you can leave, I trust you" Luka smiled. "Well see you then" Yuki was right about to keep going with his work when Luka grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look into his piercing eyes. "Promise me, whatever you do. Do. Not. Leave. This. Cottage. Understand? You are fully protected here, but you can't go around and explore without me" Yuki smiled at Luka's overprotecting words and said. "I promise"

Yuki sat by himself and worked on the ground. He had a great vision how the final result would look like. While he worked he sang a melody that he felt represented his feeling for the current moment. Then Yuki suddenly saw a little girl walking across the field. She had long blond hair that stretched down her light pink dress. Her head was tiled forward so it was impossible to see her face. "Why was she walking alone?" Yuki wondered. "Hey!" Yuki shouted. "Stay, who are you?" The girl kept walking and Yuki made a hasty decision, he threw off his gloves and followed her into the dark forest.

While in the forest Yuki lost his sight of the small girl and started to run in order to find with her. Then he saw her, she was standing with her back turned against him, still with her head tilted. Yuki then jogged towards her, he reached after her hand and grabbed it. "Hey there, who are you? Where are your parents? Are you lost?" Yuki made an exhausted laugh. "Your legs are really fast, I had trouble keeping up with you. Are you…" Suddenly her hand grabbed his throat with an inhuman strength and squeezed.

Yuki was stiff of surprise, but tried shakily to get lose. His eyes were wide open as she strangled him and he started to panic. Then the little girl began to laugh hysterical and for the first time she met Yuki's dazzled eyes. Her face was distorted and her red eyes shined in the dark forest. "So, you are God's light?" Her smile made Yuki cold of fear, she wanted him dead. Suddenly she dropped Yuki on the ground and kicked his stomach hard. While Yuki lied on the ground, coughing, the girl made a pleased face. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die" She smiled. Then she lifted him by his hair and Yuki cried out of pain. "RUN!" She screamed. Yuki stood unsteadily on his shaky legs, but obeyed her order without hesitation.

Through the forest he ran, further away from his only rescue. He rushed between the trees and tried not to break. He had to fight. "You have to run faster than that if you want to survive!" Yuki felt tears began to curl down his cheeks as his legs went numb, but he kept sprinting. "You can't run from me, Yuki, it's just us. It's a waste of time" Suddenly two solid arms grabbed him and Yuki screamed. "HAHA, got ya'!" "Help me" Yuki cried. "What did you say?" She smiled. "Help? HAH! You're only making it harder for yourself. Look around, nobody is here, nobody can hear you. Let me scream with you. SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She once again began to strangle him and Yuki stopped trying to get lose. He was dying. He could feel it through his entire body, every little hope left in him drowned in his sorrow. Black spots began to cover his sight and the numbness from his legs spread over all over his body. Before consciousness left him, his lips parted and whispered "Luka…" Then he fell into nothingness.


	8. Chapter 7 What already been lost

Chapter 6, What already been lost

I'm so sorry guys! I know I'm unbelievable late this time and I have tons of excuses but I will spare you! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I do and take care! : )  
_

Luka impatiently stomped his feet as he sat right in front of the blond haired man. "Are you sure about this?" Takashiro questioned the dark haired man. "Yes" Luka answered with a toneless voice and looked out the window, it was ridiculous how much he missed his young youth. "Very well… So, how is Yuki doing?" Luka smiled as he thought of his lover. "His fine" Takashiro wrinkled his eyebrows. "Could you give me some more information, please?" "Well, both of us have been good since we came to the hill. Things are starting to get back to normal, just like it always has been" Takashiro studied the man with critic eyes. "So… everything worked out?" "Yes" Takashiro watch the daydreaming man and cleared his throat in order to get the other man's attention. "You haven't notice anything abnormal concerning Yuki's behavior?" Luka's smile disappeared and he met Takashiro's eyes.

"Are you searching for something specific?" "In fact, I am" "Spit it out!" Takashiro sighed "His condition when he sleeps… It's worrying me" Luka studied Takashiro's serious face "When he sleeps…?" "Yes, he seems to be suffering of terrible nightmares" Luka thought for a while and remembered "He seems indeed" Takashiro grabbed Luka's arm "Luka, I think it might be Reiga's work, he's up to something" "Oh no…" Luka covered his face with his hand. "Oh no, not now" Takashiro let go of Luka's arm and stood up. "Hey, as long he is inside the barrier he's safe, right? But I think it would be best if you brought him here" Luka stared once again out the window. "Yeah…" "And it would be better for all of us if that happened right away" "I know that already…" Takashiro studied the dark haired man with sad eyes. "I know it's hard, but we have do what is best for Yuki" Luka stood and turned against Takashiro. "Let's go"

When the two men walk into the big hall, they met Hotsuma and Shusei. "Ah Luka, are you here?!" Shusei smiled while Hotsuma snorted in disbelief. Luka made a forced smile. "Yes, we had a little conversation, but we will be going now" Takashiro said "Very well, where is Yuki?" Shusei continued. Luka met Shusei's eyes "He's still at the hill, but…" "Are you sick?!" Hotsuma suddenly shouted. "You have to be mental, you can't leave Yuki in the middle of nowhere, he's more vulnerable than a new born baby out there! You know that Reiga is always searching for him and…" "Hotsuma!" Takashiro uttered grimly. "As long as he is near the cottage nothing can harm him, I myself made the barrier so Luka and Yuki is the only ones that can get pass it, it's safe." Hotsuma looked down the ground. "Oh…" "So stop blaming Luka, I told him to not bring Yuki here, because that in other hand is unsafe. We're going to get him now together" "So, we can follow?" Shusei smiled. Takashiro looked at the nodding Luka before he spoke. "Very well"

On the way to the hill the four men sat quietly and looked out the car windows, watching when buildings got replaced with trees. Then suddenly Luka pulled over and stopped the car. "We're here" They stepped out and inhaled the fresh air before they began to walk towards the hill. Hotsuma and Shusei, who had never been there before, were shocked by the stunning nature and the massive sakuras who followed the trail to the cottage like a wall. When they got near the cottage Takashiro stopped both Hotsuma and Shusei. "We can't go any further, we have to stay here" Luka smiled towards the men as a goodbye and kept on following the trail in order to get to his beloved.

When he reached the cottage Luka opened the door. "Yuki, I'm home! Are you inside?" His smile disappeared when no answer came. "Is he still out?" Luka mumbled and walked out to the backside of the cottage where Yuki had been working earlier. Luka became cold. Yuki wasn't there. He spotted Yuki's gloves on the ground and picked them up. "Yuki" He closed his eyes and tried to think clear through the developing panic. Luka opened his eyes, dropped the gloves and rushed into the forest.

Through the trees Luka ran in an inhuman pace, trying to find a trace. The guilt burned through is skin and scarred his soul, how could he be so foolish and leave his only light in life alone? Luka should have known that something like this was going to happen. All of sudden Luka saw footprints on the ground and knew that they belonged to his lost one. He followed the footprints until they vanished and began to search for something that could lead him from there. Then he saw something that made him empty inside, speechless he walked towards a tussock and picked up a shoe. It was no doubt, the shoe was Yuki's. Trembling Luka sank to his knees and held the shoe against his cheek as he felt every little bit of self-control was leaving him. Screaming he broke of agony and sorrow, he pressed himself against the ground while his heart burst of the pain. Crawling he tried to grab something that would help him to get up. He knew that he would never give up, Luka was going to find Yuki and destroy Reiga, even if it was the last thing he would ever do in life. Death didn't scare him, but Yuki did. "YUKI!" The dark man screamed and grabbed his sword which he hadn't touch in a very long time while he began to plan his revenge.

Pain. The pain drowned him. He was losing everything within. Pain. It scraped his inside, making his numb body tremble. But he couldn't move, not at all. Pain. Unable to think of anything except the pain. Would he ever be able to wake up? Or would he forever be a prisoner inside the body of his? The boy mind began to fade as he lost his consciousness and fell into deep slumber.

"How is he?" A much respected voice spoke. "He's trapped, just as planed" "Hm…" The dark man tilted his head. "Do not kill him, I need him alive" "I know, I know. Ah, I can't wait 'till Zess arrives, he will…" "Easy Eegy, you know what I told you" "I'm sorry Reiga-sama" The woman spoke with an ugly grin glued on her face. "Leave me" The dark king ordered and the woman obeyed without any trouble. When Eegy left, Reiga let out a sigh and covered his face with his palm. "Yuki… Oh, Yuki…" He moaned and shut his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8 Stronger than love

Chapter 7, Stronger than love.

Hello, I'm so sorry for being offline for so long. But someone very dear to me passed away in november:( (RIP Isa3) but I've finally done writing this chapter and I will try to be faster. Hope you enjoy and take care!/Lieflik

"This world has come to an end" A sad smile covered the man's face as he moved his queen on the black checkerboard "Check". "Oh, don't be foolish darling, the Zweilt Guardian still got a chance" The woman on the opposite side said while she skilfully moved her king "Your turn". The man faced the women with a concern expression "I hope you're not up to something…" The woman just smiled back and put one of the man's rooks playfully in her mouth. "No… I will not allow this! Promise not to interfere, no one can change destiny" "Just sit back and watch" The woman said and moved her night. "Checkmate".

"What are we going to do?" Hotsuma panted as they ran through the forest. "Hey, Takashiro answer me for God's sake!" As Hotsuma and Shusei followed Takashiro they saw the sky switch colour from light blue to dark purple and felt the atmosphere change from goodness to sorrow and panic. Suddenly Takashiro halted and without wasting a second he shouted "We have to find Luka and that's now! He will not run off by himself!" "Takashiro what is happening?" Shusei started at Takashiro's tense back. "Yuki's gone." "WHAT?!" "No time for grieving, for making this situation bearable we have to find Luka! Also…" Takashiro got interrupted by a heart-breaking scream, making the birds panicky flee from their trees. "Luka" Shusei whispered. "Come on" Takashiro shouted and began to run through the dark forest.

The silence was unbearable in the Twilight Mansion. Takashiro walked back and forward, Hosuma rested his head on Shusei's lap while the others sat on the sofa with blank faces. "So, there's no hope for Luka?" Fuyutoki broke the silence with a low pinched voice. "No" Takashiro covered his eyes with a hand of his, while he tried to think through the panic. "No, there's probably nothing left of him now" Fuyutoki sighed and looked around, the red stairs with the brown handrail matched so well with the green wallpaper with gold details on. He had lived in this mansion for such a long time, he wasn't ready mentally to leave it. He studied the faces of the people he hold dear, will they stand this journey that waits before them? He straightened his big hat and returned to his deep thoughts.

The silence broke off when footsteps tramped outside the massive door to the Twilight Mansion. Takashiro turned around and observed the faces of sorrow behind him, before he deeply inhaled and prepared himself for the upcoming hell.

Toko and Tsukumo entered the door without a clue what's hiding behind. "We're home!" Toko laughed and almost danced into the hall where the rest was waiting. Toko's smile disappeared when she saw the face of Takashiro "What's… What's wrong?" She looked around. "Where is Yuki?" Takashiro stared at the ground and tried to figure out something to say. Tsukumo stood questioning behind his stressed sister while Takashiro cleared his throat. "Yuki is… gone" "Gone?" Toko opened her mouth in surprise. "Gone where?" Tsukumo took one step foreward. "Reiga has him" Toko sank to the floor and stared at Takashiro with tearful eyes. "How…?" "Reiga must have tricked him, we're not entirely sure" "And Luka?" "He has gone after Reiga, there is no hope for him, and the fate is up to us to decide" "No" Tears began to drop from Toko's cheeks. "No, this can't be happening!" Tsukumo held his sister against his chest and caressed her hair "We'll figure something out right Takashiro" Takashiro met Tsukumo's eyes before he once again covered his face with his hand and sighed in disbelief.

"So you're here" Reiga smiled. "Where is he?" A dark voice demanded. "Take it easy, let us talk for a while" "I'm not interested" Reiga tilted his head in order to look his opponent straight in the eyes. "You're a fool coming here alone" The other man's fury made the air thick and hard to breath "Tell me where he is" The darkness of the room covered most of the man's face, but left a glint open for his silver cold eyes. "It was long time ago since I've seen such fury in your eyes, Zess"

"Quit the sweet-talk, where have you taken him?" "Oh, don't worry his in safe hands" Reiga's grin became even more evil as he spoke. Luka stepped out of the shadows and drew his sword "My patient isn't remarkable today, so I insist that to you tell me" "Listen carefully Zess, behind those doors there's hundreds of Duras waiting for my command so don't even think about threatening me" Luka sank his sword. "Then tell me where he his" "I can set him free" Reiga spoke with a psychopathic smile glued on his face "What's the catch?" "You'll have to fulfil your contract with me" Luka closed his silver eyes.

"If you turn down this offer, I will torture Yuki until he wishes for the grave, and if you know him well you know that it will take a while." The only source of sound was small gasping's from Luka's mouth. "Or don't you love him enough to offer your life for his." "You promise to set him free?" "Promise" Luka looked up and with a face full of sorrow he spoke "Then I will fulfil this deal of yours" Reiga began to laugh hysterical as he let his Duras led Luka out of the room. "What a fool, what a fool" Eegy entered the room and watched her master "You're not going to release him, are you?" "Of course not, for the time of being there's not a chance that the Giou Clan will win this war" "Well played Reiga-sama" "Now, leave me" Reiga uttered and giggled "Soon will this world be mine!"


End file.
